Amabilem
by EsmeraldStar16
Summary: "Nice try, Wordgirl." He snickered. "I do have to give you credit for almost succeeding, but I'm afraid that it's time to obliterate you." He waved at me before pressing a button on his remote. It took me a while to make sense of what he said, but by then it was too late. I tried to speed out of there as fast as I could-" Rated T because-just go ahead and find out for yourself. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! And, yes, I'm back with yet another story. I kinda feel bad about making another story instead of updating the other stories I have, but I couldn't wait until the end of _TMM_ -which by the way, I forgot to mention the next chapter is the last chapter-to publish this. This will only be about two or three chapters long, and I promise I will try to turn Tobey back to normal. So I hope you enjoy, review, and be able to forgive me for not updating _TOG_ and _TMM,_ and I'll see you at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Amabilem: Chapter One

As I dodged the colossal metallic fist, I realized how much he had changed. He had changed a lot. He was no longer that mischievous and aggravating ten year old he was years ago, and no longer did he go by the name Tobey. Instead, he had grown into an evil narcissist devil that, ironically, went by the name Amabilem. Ironically, because Amabilem was Latin for 'amiable', and Amabilem was anything but that.

And he no longer showed any romantic interest in me. It was a relief at first, but later… the scars on my back now wish different. Even though I would never admit it out loud, I missed his courting me. It was preferable to now, where I leave home, uncertain if I would come back breathing or in a tomb. Yes, the genius had escalated from demolisher to... assassin. Don't believe me? Ask the over twenty families who grieve the death of their loved ones. Every single one of them Amabilem's victims. He wasn't in jail because the deaths had been ruled as accidental and also because he had threatened the judges to kill their loved ones if they imprisoned him. His mother disowned him after that trial. Then he was fifteen. Now, he was sixteen, almost seventeen, and from then he only grew more dangerous and lethal.

I gasped as a giant metallic fist whizzed past my shoulder, a hair away from hitting me.

"You'll never defeat me now Wordgirl!" Amabilem said. He pressed another button on his remote, and a robot punched me in my back, throwing me forward. Another thing that changed. His robots were more ruthless. But some things about him didn't change at all. Like his fake British accent, his round half-his-face-sized black glasses, and his unkempt blond hair. He also still wore the same outfit, save for his vest, which was now a sinister black.

"Oh, yeah?" I defied. Another thing I missed. Our constant wordplay. Our battles were now silent, except for a few snide remarks here and there. I grabbed the robot's arm and hurled the robot into the ocean. _Only_ , I looked around. _Forty-nine left to go_. I sighed. It was obvious I wasn't going to be able defeat them all. I only had one option available, and it was to take the remote from Amabilem. I looked in Amabilem's direction. He had surrounded himself with robots. Out of all the villains, why did he have to be the genius assassin? A very _vain_ genius assassin. An idea sparked inside my head.

"Hey, Amabilem!"

His head turned in my direction. "What?" He asked in a very irritated voice.

"I think you have a smudge on your face."

"I do? Where?" He asked, dropping the remote, and frantically searched his pockets for- what I assumed- a mirror.

 _Now!_ I thought to myself and flew through the robots. As soon as I finished demolishing the robots, I flew towards the remote and reached for it. It was just, _just_ , out of my reach when Amabilem snatched it away.

"Nice try, Wordgirl." He snickered. "I do have to give you credit for almost succeeding, but I'm afraid that it's time to obliterate you." He waved at me before pressing a button on his remote.

It took me a while to make sense of what he said, but by then it was too late. I tried to speed out of there as fast as I could, yet, ¡alas! I found myself in the cold and metallic clutches of one of his robots.

"Good-bye Wordgirl!" He said, followed by a maniacal cackle. He pressed another button on his remote, and the robot's grip tightened around me. All the air was forced out of my lungs.

"Amabilem!" I desperately cried out in hopes that he would have pity for me and release me.

"Oops. My finger slipped!" He laughed again, and once more pressed the button. The metal hand tightened anew. The pain made tears start forming in my eyes.

"And it slipped again!" He said in a delighted manner.

Black dots started swimming in my vision, and my thoughts became incoherent.

"And again!"

The world really did spin!

"And again!"

Everything was so blurry...Would Amabilem mind if I borrowed his glasses?

"And again!"

Where was my body? Where had it gone?

"And again!"

I shook my head as an attempt to get rid of the thumping noise in my ears. It was growing louder and faster each second that passed.

Why was everything growing dimmer?

I realized what was happening. I was being crushed to death. With the last of my strength and breath I yelled out a name I hadn't uttered in years.

"TOBEY!"

As I fell into the waiting darkness below me, I closed my eyes and exhaled.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **A Short Story:**_

 **Skip this if you're not interested in how I came up with the story.**

 **Okay, how to begin? Hmm, well- this will sound ridiculous-it came to me in a dream. No, really, it did. I was dreaming that they brought back Wordgirl, and I was watching it in the kitchen meanwhile helping my mom make _un guisado,_ (some type of stew) and I wondered why there were no Tobeysodes, when a new episode started. It was Tobey, but he was bafflingly called a different name-Moses-and was dressed exactly like described in the story, but he also wore a lab coat and some black lab goggles. And, yes, in my dream, he tried to kill Wordgirl, and yes, she did yell his old name out, and that's all I'm saying because if I keep on talking, I'm going to end up spoiling the story. (Sorry if that sounded rude.)**

 **Here's the one line I can remember from the dream:**

 **"He had also changed me for a mirror. It was a major relief at first, but now I kinda missed it, his attempts to take me out for ice cream..."**

 **And then I forgot the rest. I was going to use this line, but... I couldn't figure out a way to incorporate it and keep the story going, so there's that. I hope you enjoyed, and I once more apologize for not updating the other stories, which, by the way, Chapter Three of _TOG_ is going to reveal one of the reasons Becky got tired of good, so look for the next update next week-not this week because with schoolwork and whatnot I barely have time to even breathe, and it's a miracle that I could at least get this up-, review, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Robots Forever,**

 **Esmerald-Needs-To-Do-Her-Research-Paper-And-Is-Doing-This-IN-Class-And-Is-Risking-Everything-To-Get-This-To-You-Star16 signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Yes, I have come back with yet another chapter of Amabilem, and yeah. (By the way, if you find any of this confusing, feel free to ask away, because a storyisn't at all enjoyable when you don't understand what's happening. I'll try to explain some of it at the end of the chapter.) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Amabilem: Chapter Two

"TOBEY!" She screamed.

I was perplexed. Who was this Tobey she spoke of? _Probably somebody important to her_. I thought to myself. I smiled. Oh, the pain that person would feel when he found out his beloved was dead. And at my hands, no less! That made my pleasure in her death greater. I pressed a button on my remote, which commanded the robot to bring the body to me. Her lifeless body fell on to the roof I was standing on like a rag doll. I walked closer to her, and scoffed. What a silly girl she was, to think that she would triumph over me, Amabilem. I was the greatest, deadliest and most feared of all villains in this stupid small city, where everyone was inferior to me.

A sudden pain shot throughout my body like a rapid hellfire, which caused me to scream even more louder than that disgrace of a superhero when she died. I collapsed to my knees and held my head in my hands, trying to make the pain go away.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears erupting like cascades. _Look at you! Crying like an infant! What an embarrassment. Are you the most lethal villain around or not?_

I opened my eyes and wiped the tears away. I was right. I should stand to the pain, and make it regret ever meeting with me.

A new wave of pain came over me, even more intense than the last. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from screaming again. I started to taste the bitter iron flavor of blood. Another pain wave hit me even harder than the prior one. It hit me so hard, it made me lose consciousness. I gave in to the dark, hoping to escape the torturous pain.

 _I opened my eyes, and slowly got up. I queried myself about the location I was in. It seemed familiar, yet so… alien. A black fog prevented me from clearly seeing, making it harder to remember clearly where I've seen this place before. I sat on a bed whose frame seemed to be made with robot parts. I ran my hand across the surface, recoiled when my hand bumped into something. I reached out for the object to get a closer look. It seemed to be a doll of some sort, but I couldn't see what it was. I squinted and then dropped the doll when I realized what it was. It had a star-in-shield insignia I recognized all too well._

" _Wordgirl." I whispered. I grabbed the doll once more, planning to throw it as far as I could when the emblem on the doll started to glow. I tried to release it, but my fingers seemed to be glued to the doll. I tried to shake it off as a desperate attempt to get myself rid of it, but that only seemed to make it glow brighter. The fog cleared away, revealing the room. I let out an involuntary gasp. It was my room. Or, at least, the room that used to be mine. But it looked different somehow. I felt repulsed when I realized why. Pictures of that pesky superhero were littered around the room, and some of them were drawings of her and me enclosed in a heart. I quickly turned around, and focused at the task at hand._

' _More like the task_ _stuck_ _to my hand.' I thought. I tried to pry my fingers off the doll, to no effect. Its glassy brown eyes seemed to mock me, and that only angered me more._

" _What the hell are you staring at?!" I yelled. I stood up when someone entered the room. I tried to duck out of view, but it was too late. He looked in my direction, walked in my direction and sat on the bed. He plucked the doll right out of my hand, and sat on the bed. The glow died as soon as he touched it, and the black fog came over me once more._

" _You do realize you could just ask it to go away." He said. His voice sounded like mine, except a few years younger._

" _That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard." said. "And if it's that easy, then why don't you try it?"_

" _I've tried it. Heck, I've tried everything I could to get rid of it. But thanks to my great intellect, I was able to conclude that only you have control over…" He said, motioning to the black fog. "This."_

 _He touched the fog, but the black cloud retreated as if it had been burned. He touched it again, and it retreated once more. He sighed, and seemed to lay down on the bed, the doll resting on his lap. "Of course, you can leave it alone if you want. Though I won't be very happy about it, it is your choice."_

" _Who are you to be telling me-"_

" _Oh, right. You've forgotten who I am. More reason to get rid of it." He got up and walked over to me. I was finally able to see his face clearly. "Remember me?"_

 _He looked like me, at ten years old. I felt fear at the sight of him._

" _My name is Theodore Tobey McCallister the Third. And I've come back to take back what was mine."_

" _No!" I yelled. "You're mine, all mine! You're supposed to be under my control!" I yelled, finally remembering. I was a mere parasite who took over people with great intellect, because I had no body to call my own._

" _Not anymore." He said. He had the doll in his hand, which was glowing again. "Not. Any. More."_

 _He threw the doll at me, and a searing pain ran all over my body. I let out an unearthly scream, the black fog dissipating from the room._

I woke up, taking deep breaths. I smiled. I had regained control over myself one more. I looked over where a body lay.

"No. What did he do?" I whispered. "No!"

I ran over to her body, hoping that it wasn't what it looked like.

"Ah, young love. Too bad it had to end this way." A voice said. I knew who it was.

"You! I'll kill you!" I yelled as I turned around and faced him.

"Let's see if you have the courage to do such thing." He said. I gasped.

"Let's see if you can kill your own father."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Clarification: Amabilem is a parasite who takes over people with great intellect, as mentioned in the story. Amabilem took over Tobey, which caused the heartless version of Tobey, and for Tobey to forget who he was. Anyways, when Wordgirl called Tobey's name out, it caused Tobey to remember who he was, although not directly. The doll signifies the one thing Tobey cares about the most, which, Amabilem being a heartless thing, when thrown at Amabilem, it defeats him because it's too much for the parasite. (I, being an idiot, haven't completely understood it, but, eh, I'll do my best.) Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and I'll see you another day.**

 **Robots forever,**

 **EsmeraldStar16**


End file.
